


Surprise!

by Sylok



Series: Wayhaught and Werewolves [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Werewolf Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylok/pseuds/Sylok
Summary: Wayhaught shares a recent furry revelation with Team Earp.





	Surprise!

It had been a few weeks since Nicole’s reveal to Waverly, but neither of them had told anyone else about Nicole’s tendency to become a furry blanket. Nicole and Waverly had a habit of walking together around the land of the homestead. One such evening, just before they set off, Nicole came out of the house with a massive blanket around her from the shoulders down, completely covering her and Waverly gave her a puzzled look. 

“What’s that for babe?”

“Oh, you’ll see,” Nicole replied with a sly smile.

“Ok, you weirdo.”

“Who are you calling a weirdo? You’re dating a werewolf!”

“Uh, hello! You are the werewolf!”

“Well, I guess you do have a point there.”

“Ok, well let’s go,” Waverly said as she grabbed Nicole’s hand and they started on their path.

After a few minutes, once they’d found their trail in the woods, the women began to discuss the fact that they had been keeping Nicole’s abilities to themselves.

“Hey baby, I don’t know about you, but I think we should probably tell everybody about your furry friend,” Waverly said. Nicole huffed and replied “Yeah, you’re probably right. It’s about time they knew.”

“Ok, well I was thinking we could have some fun with it ya know?”

“And just what did you have in mind?” Nicole replied with a sly smile crawling across her mouth.

“Well, I’m not too certain, but I was thinking that we would like just have you all wolfed out, and just like walk up to them like nothing is wrong and scare them. I can just see their faces!”

“That does sound like quite the shock, let’s do it!” Nicole responded, her face lit up with excitement. “Hey, do you wanna know why I brought the blanket?"

“Yeah sure,” Waverly says with curiosity in her voice.

Then Nicole shifted, the blanket ending up along her back, covering most of her flanks between her front and back legs. Waverly giggled with excitement, as Nicole lowered herself to the ground and she climbed onto her new favorite mode of transportation. They walked along their path for a while, Nicole’s paws padding quietly along through the snow, and both of them enjoying the quiet stillness of the woods around the Homestead.

Once they got to the end of the path through the woods, it had gotten somewhat dark, dark enough that they could see a bonfire that Wynonna and Doc and Dolls had lit between the barn and the homestead. Waverly leaned forward astride Nicole towards her ears and half-whispered “Oh this is the perfect opportunity. Let’s sneak up on them!”

Nicole walked around the tree line until the house was between them and the bonfire, and then slowly approached, being as quiet as possible. Once she was next to the house, she lowered herself so Waverly could get down, all the while trying not to make too much noise on the crunching snow. Waverly whispered to her, “Ok, I’m just gonna walk over there like nothing’s going on, and then you come up behind me a few seconds later.” Nicole nodded, and Waverly walked over to the fire.

"Hey guys, what's all this?" she asked.

"Oh you know, just having a casual bonfire in the frozen tundra of Purgatory." Wynonna snarkily retorted. "Where's Haughtstuff?"

"That's a good question, I haven't seen her all day, I'll give her a call." Waverly didn't actually pull her phone out to call Nicole, but instead just shouted her name, and Nicole figured that was her queue, so she walked out from behind the house. As she approached, Wynonna asked "Why'd you just shout her name? I don't think she has Superman hearing." Then Wynonna turned and saw the massive Clydesdale sized wolf standing behind Waverly and screamed.

"WAVERLY, BEHIND YOU!" Wynonna exclaimed as she drew Peacemaker instinctively. Waverly realized that the plan just took a hard u-turn, and she quickly threw her arms up and shouted "SHIT, NO WYNONNA DON'T SHOOT!" Nicole ducked her head and huddled up on the ground behind Waverly as she saw and heard the bright orange glow and humming of the gun. Nicole knew how well Peacemaker worked on revenants and was very much not inclined to find out if it would work as well on herself. "WYNONNA STOP! IT"S NICOLE!"

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls all just stood there a second and stared in disbelief. Nicole shifted and stood up slowly, with the blanket wrapped around her. 

"Uh, Hi guys," Nicole said timidly, raising her hands in a surrendering motion.

"Again, WHAT THE HELL!" Wynonna just stood there, processing what she just saw.

"Uh, surprise! Nicole's a werewolf!" Waverly put up jazz hands, trying to lighten up the situation. Nicole moved to her side and mirrored Waverly's motion. The responses from the three varied lots. Dolls seemed unfazed, Doc was only slightly less surprised than Wynonna, and Wynonna herself was plain dumbstruck. Wynonna didn't speak, but slowly, she visibly relaxed, then gradually a smile crept across her face.

"Waves! Remember how I always wanted a dog?" Wynonna asked with newfound excitement.

"Oh no no no no no Wynonna, you are NOT going to start treating her like your pet!" Waverly scolded.

"Aw Waves come on." Wynonna pouted. "Well, either way, Haught, you better buckle up for the puns I've got in store for you," Wynonna said and then clicked her tongue and pointed finger guns at her. Nicole groaned and rolled her eyes, and dropped her head to Waverly's shoulder.

“I am positively baffled by this recent revelation,” Doc spoke up.

“You’re ‘positively baffled’ by everything Doc.” Wynonna retorted, mocking his old west dialect. “Hey Haught-dog, can you change back? I wanna see the fun!”

Nicole groaned and asked Waverly “Do I have to?” In a whiny childish tone. To which Waverly responded with “Hey, you agreed to show them, and you know how much self-control Wynonna has, or the lack thereof.”

“Fine.” Nicole huffed and begrudgingly shifted. Wynonna’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and she ran over to Nicole like a giddy toddler. Nicole tried to scare her off by snarling and growling and baring her teeth in Wynonna’s face, but she wasn’t scared. “Nice try Haught-dog, but you don’t scare me.” Instead, Wynonna just ducked and hugged Nicole around her neck, and with the same childlike enthusiasm shouted “IT’S SO FLUFFY!” to which Nicole’s facial expression became notably displeased, and Waverly facepalmed. Then Nicole proceeded to lean forward, and then lightly fall on Wynonna pinning her to to the ground and muffling her yelling with her fur. Waverly burst out laughing and fell over too. Once she had regained her composure, she scooted her back against Nicole’s side, and Nicole flopped her bushy tail in Waverly’s lap. Waverly then reminded Nicole not to suffocate Wynonna, and so she moved her head and neck from right on top of Wynonna’s face off to the side.

Wynonna surprisingly didn’t struggle to get out from under her, but instead said, “This is surprisingly comfy.” Which Nicole respond to with by shuffling off of Wynonna entirely and wrapping herself entirely around Waverly, earning a disappointed whine from Wynonna, followed by Wynonna jumping on top of Nicole’s back like a jungle gym and laying out like the blanket earlier. Waverly just snuggled up and Nicole rolled her eyes and placed her head in Waverly’s lap.

“Dolls, I’m surprised you didn’t react at all when you saw Nicole?” Waverly said inquisitively.

“I had figured it out a while ago. Being half dragon myself helps me sniff out other supernatural entities easier, and I’ve encountered werewolves before, so I recognized the scent.” Dolls stated rather matter-of-factly.

The five of them just sat in silence for the next few minutes or so, enjoying the melting snow approach of spring, and the clear starry sky, until they heard Wynonna start to snore. Nicole seemed to take this as an affront, and shook herself until Wynonna fell off with a hard thud and an ‘oof’ and a chuckle from Waverly, who also swatted one of Nicole’s ears, but she was too happy with annoying Wynonna since that seemed to be Wynonna’s sole purpose in her life. Wynonna unhappily stormed over to Doc and Dolls and grumpily plopped down in her chair.

“Oh Wynonna, there’s no need to be a poor sport about it.” Waverly chided, to which Wynonna responded with the classic sticking her tongue out. “Hey babe, I’m getting kinda tired, what do you say we head to bed?” Nicole lifted her head and nodded in response, and Waverly grabbed the blanket and climbed on top of her, and Nicole made her way to the porch of the homestead. Nicole shifted, careful to keep the blanket around her so as to keep covered, but Wynonna noticed and put two and two together and shouted at them “Hey fur ball, you better not be naked right now!” The two of them just chuckled and dashed inside the door as they heard a loud “YUCK” from Wynonna as they entered the homestead.

Inside, they headed to Waverly’s room and got ready for bed. Once they had brushed teeth and put pajamas on, they got in bed Nicole first and Waverly second, settling in with her back to Nicole’s front, spooning, and Nicole wrapped an arm around her stomach. Waverly, ever cold and in need of more blankets asked, “Baby, can my bonus blanket be extra fluffy tonight? Pretty please?” Waverly heard no verbal response but instead felt Nicole shift behind her under the covers and felt her fur brushing on her exposed skin. Nicole tightened herself around Waverly, to the point where Waverly was almost completely enveloped in fur, and the blankets on top were borderline redundant, but she kept them there anyway. This was possibly Waverly’s favorite thing in the entire world, laying in bed, snuggled up with her most favorite person in the world in her truest form, snug as a bug in a rug, drifting off to sleep, both as content as could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are much appreciated!


End file.
